Like Father Like Daughter
by Reuker
Summary: "She was a monster now, and monsters didn't have wives or daughters. They had enemies." Following in the footsteps of a parent may not always be a good thing, or even a choice that we are allowed to make. These are things that the Commander is now painfully aware of, as is her family. Reaper!Lexa


_**I'm fucking back. The mojo is here and I'm stressed out as fuck by a million goddamn things, but I am back and beaming at you guys because holy shit I actually wrote something I'm happy with.**_

 _ **Was kinda beta'd by my girl Lena, but not really.**_

* * *

 _They crashed through the trees, crushing young saplings underfoot as they howled and cheered gibberish. White paint adorned their dark skinned faces, depicting skulls and ghost-like creatures along with sharp-lined beings that had teeth hanging beneath lips and resting on their chins. Their clothes were in tatters, jackets ripped from scuffles and soiled from a lack of hygiene._

 _Nothing was more terrifying then their eyes._

 _No matter the brightness of their eyes beforehand, they became dark as night. Baby blues became dark stormy nights, sparkling emeralds became nighttime forest leaves, warm browns became swirling black holes._

 _The glint that made them shine, was what struck fear in her young heart._

 _That savage glint, coupled with their twisted snarls and flaring nostrils, made for an exceptional nightmare. Their howls made her shudder and their gazes made her quiver. She was paralyzed where she stood, there in the doorway of her family's home. She gripped the sturdy door frame, emerald eyes wide open as she took in the sight of this… barrage of monsters, raging across her village. Standing only at four foot six, she is small and generally insignificant in the minds of the monsters._

 _That is, until one of them picks up her scream of terror as another rips the village healer in two._

 _Growling viciously from deep within its chest, the monster approaches, crouching low and using its arms as another set of legs. It rests back on its hind legs as it moves closer, movements similar to that of a pauna._

 _It gets incredibly close to her, its face just four feet from her own. It rises from its crouched position, and looks down on her. A low chuffing noise burst past chapped lips, as the creature looked down on her with a different, somewhat more gentle gleam in its black-green eyes._

 _A father will always recognize its daughter._

 _Another monster stalks up, and bares its teeth at the little girl, advancing on her slight frame. The black-green eyed monster slams into it, ripping its throat out with surprisingly pearly-white teeth._

 _Soon, another monster joins in, attacking the original beast._

 _"Lexa! Run!"_

 _The black-green eyed monster looks up at her, where it sat astride a bloodied and beaten creature. It made another soft chuffing noise, the glint in its eye fading just slightly, returning its eyes to a lighter shade as it watches Lexa scamper away on bare feet._

 _Soon it was forced to look away from the young girl as another beast snapped its teeth at its throat. The monster growled deep in its chest before launching itself at its opponents, bloodlust spiking dangerously high. It ripped apart one of its brethren before careening to tear another's hand off with its teeth. It quickly forgot about the girl, mind too small to save room for her as well as the mission at hand._

 _The woman who told her to run had died shortly after, the tree she had been hiding within having been ripped to the ground by a small pack of the monsters. Together, two of the beasts ripped her in two, rough at the hip after they had fought over her still living body._

 _Everywhere there were monsters fighting over the living and the dead, some running off with the screaming and helpless into the woods, were the noise soon died. They would appear a moment later, blood dripping down their chin and coating their calloused hands, leaving dark spots in the soil as they searched for a new target._

 _The little girl stopped in the heart of the village, trembling in fright. Her emerald orbs glistened with unshed tears as she became surrounded by the creatures. They paid her no mind at all, too preoccupied with the bodies that attempted to fight back or hide within their wooden homes. Splinters flew through the air, slapping against her face and piercing the eye of one of the monsters, who roared in pain._

 _Above, a four-winged hawk beat its eleven foot wings rapidly before gliding on fine air. It looked down on the forty-two house village, and peered down at the village square. There, it saw a little girl, standing at its heart, surrounded by death and decay and beasts that added to an already rancid scent._

 _All around her, a battle raged, and all she could do was tremble and cry._

* * *

The monster shook its head wildly, crouching low on all floors as it snarled at a trembling figure that coward in the corner of the soiled home. It needed to rid itself of that horrible and confusing memory - there wasn't enough space in its mind for another track. For the moment, it possessed a severe one track mind.

And when the track was played, the roared reverberated through its skull, and it possessed one thought; _Attack._

The house had been rather cozy just twelve minutes before - before the attack had begun. It was built to be cozy, yet efficient. There was a welding station in one corner, with an anvil hidden beneath a cast iron table covered in soot that had yet to be cleaned. A single bookshelf and nightstand combo rested beside a large bed, covered in various sheets and pelts. A little radio, rigged to a rather creative jumble of wires that acted as a speaker, sat alone in the corner, partially hidden by a hastily thrown sheet.

Now, the books were everywhere, the speaker was smashed to smithereens, the pelts and sheets were soiled and tossed all over the floor, and the welding station had been toppled over, with blood coating one side of the anvil. The entire place seemed darker, and it wasn't just because of the hand that rested in the dark fireplace, though that did add a certain level of spine chilling horror to the scene.

Raven locks pulled into a tight ponytail glistened in the few scraps of light that fought through the trees that shielded the house from the sun. Tan skin erupted in goosebumps as the monster stepped closer, hands acting as a second pair of feet.

"I-I know you're in there s-somewhere, Co-mman-ndo," Raven stuttered, holding out her palms for the monster to see, letting it take note of her unfortunate lack of weaponry. "I ain't the Princess b-but we-we're friends. Y-you to-ld me stories you-" she whimpered when the monster roared in her face, spittle striking her tan features.

Raven's breathing quickened, her heart beating a mile a minute. She had never been this terrified before. The Commander had been able to illicit some pretty intense fear in her, but then Raven had gotten to know Lexa and all fear had dissipated. Other then the Commander, Raven hadn't ever really had anything to fear aside from the Mountain Men, but they had been disposed of long ago. Now, Clarke was twenty-five and she herself twenty-seven. They had matured and built themselves a magnificent community away from the rest of the older Arkers, a community that was almost completely devoid of significant fears after so many years.

That is, until the reaper genes began to carry.

Men and women who had been infected with the reaper drugs that had had children, became shocked when they created natural born reapers. Children as young as four began to brutally attack everything - even their parents.

Men and women who had been infected that had later donated blood, also became shocked when the people that received their blood became reapers, too.

Bellamy had been knocked unconscious early in the assault, then strapped to a table in the basement of the hospital building before being left alone as the healers ran out to deal with the rest of the modified beasts that rampaged across their homes.

They swarmed the town in packs, all joining together into a mass of two hundred mindless monsters. They howled and jeered, teeth bared as they ran about assaulting and killing the same people they had been willing to die for should the moment arise.

Now, now Raven knew true fear.

"D-dude cm-on I-I know you're-re in there!" Raven pleaded, wedging herself as far into the corner as possible. Jesus Christ she was about to piss herself she was so terrified. She hoped this was all just a terrible nightmare.

Just outside the door, she saw Octavia smash a wooden plank into the side of Lincolns face, and she swallowed audibly.

He didn't even stumble. Just stared at her for a second before snarling and lunging at her friend, sending them both tumbling out of her view.

This wasn't a nightmare.

She yelped in shock when a chair crumbled into shards of wood, having smashed into the monsters back. Raven could have cried in relief at the sight of Clarke standing tall in the doorway, armed with a tranquilizer and a plank of wood with a makeshift handle.

The blonde snarled at the monster, "Enough!"

The monster roared, taking a somewhat hesitant step forward. The savage gleam in its nighttime forest eyes had faded into something more… soft. The woman… she had sun-fur atop her head… she knew sun-fur from somewhere, she just couldn't think of _where._

Clarke threw another chair at the beast before running out into the street, knowing it would chase after her.

The beast ran on all fours, crashing through the doorway as it galloped after the blonde. It didn't chase Clarke for long, skidding to a stop when it caught sight of a small little girl, standing stock still in fear right by the doorway of a home not twenty feet from where she stood. Half her body and her head peeked out from the doorway, revealing little bare feet, brown pants, and an off white tank top. She had tan skin and startling golden blonde hair, with bright green eyes that put the surrounding lush forest to shame.

The beast scowled, trying to figure out this new little being.

It walked forward, posture much like that of a pauna as it lumbered toward the girl on all fours. It tilted its head to the side, nearly black eyes taking in every detail of this somehow curious girl.

The little being trembled under the dark gaze, unable to recognize the bright eyes she had grown up with that were usually prominent on the monsters face. Its features were the same. Tan skin, gently prominent cheekbones, strong jaw, fine eyebrows - everything! But it didn't feel like the person it used to be.

The little girl realized, that what stood before her wasn't really the person she thought it was anymore.

The monster growled at the little girl, making her yelp and stumble back, falling on her bottom. She stared up at the monster, who peered down at her, arching its muscled neck as it rested its second knuckles on the bottom of the doorframe. Muscular forearms flexed dangerously as the monster shifted slightly, the new tattoos there twisting with her skin in a little dance that the girl had seen her momma trace with her fingers all the time. It narrowed its dark eyes, once again drinking in the features of the tiny being.

A soft chuffing noise burst past its slightly chapped lips, almost… caring. It gave a warm rumble, back legs flexing as it prepared to step into the house carefully.

"Get away from her!" A voice screeched, desperate. The beasts head whipped to the side, catching sight of the blonde from before, charging right at her.

But the blonde was tackled by another one of the monsters, and the beast roared.

 _Threat. Sun-fur MINE._

The beast charged, smashing intothe monster that sat atop the blonde. She ripped its throat out brutally with her teeth, sharp canines leaving distinct imprints in the bloody flesh.

Dark forest eyes bore into bright baby blues.

A soft chuffing noise burst forth from slightly chapped lips once more, before the beast rose on its hind legs.

Its head swung from Clarke to the little girl and back. The process repeated itself over and over again for the better part of a minute as the battle continued to rage all around them.

Clarke made a careful advance on the beast, palm hesitantly outstretched in front of her.

"L-Lexa?" She breathed quietly, fear evident in once confident eyes. She had never been afraid of Lexa before, intimidated, yes, but never afraid. Now, she wasn't sure who this person - thing - was, but she could only hope that her Lexa was in there somewhere.

The darkness faded, giving way to a paler shade of green for just a moment, the beast recognizing the name.

But it shook its head, dark color returning to its eyes as it turned and roared at Clarke, spittle striking her pale features. It moved to make a run for it, but hesitated, taking a second look at the beautiful blonde before her, and the other younger blonde that possessed her eyes.

 _What…are…they?_

 _Fam…ily?_

 _No…_

Clarke stumbled back, eyes shut as she awaited what she thought was imminent death, but when she opened them a moment later, she witness the beast - no, Lexa - leaning back and howling at the dying sun, signaling the monsters to retreat, falling onto her front hands to run with her new kin into the dark forest.

Not once did she look back, but in her mind the image was the same.

Her daughter and her wife, fallen on the floor, eyes alight with a fear she had inflicted.

But a moment later, as she ran wild with her savage kin, the image faded into nothingness, and she remembered Clarke or her daughter no more. All she knew was the rush that brought goosebumps to her skin, brought a savage gleam to her eye and a pleasant bloodlust-induced blurriness to her vision.

Lexa gave a joyous, feral howl, and howled louder with power as her kin joined her with their own noise, and their speed increased drastically until they all just about tore through the forest.

She was a monster now, and monsters didn't have wives or daughters.

They had _enemies._

* * *

Later that night, Clarke sobbed openly into her daughters hair, crystal tears hiding themselves in the young blonde locks of the child she had created with a woman lost. After all they had suffered, all they had endured, all they had lost and found, she had been gifted the ultimate 'fuck you' from life.

She had lost Lexa.

And she could barely function after a handful of hours. How long could live like this?

"I'm sorry baby," Clarke whispered shakily into her daughters fine hair. "My beautiful baby girl, my beautiful Tempest, I'm so sorry!"

Little arms came to wrap around Clarke's middle as the little girl nuzzled into her momma's neck.

"S'ok momma, we just gotta hit mama with a stick and poke her with some stuff and then you can play with her arm-ink again."

The memories her little girl brought up only made Clarke sob harder, as the good times rolled through her mind until they gave way to the reality of the moment she was forced to live in.

"Yeah baby girl, we can do that," Clarke wheezed, chest heaving as she struggled to reign in her tears in favor of actually speaking to and comforting her daughter.

Little Tempest hummed happily, her belief strong enough for the both of them.

* * *

After that one night with little Tempest, Clarke's heart became a bomb, its explosives made of fury and heartbreak, depression and stress, hopelessness and determination. All of it combined, made for a deadly, deadly bomb, and the countdown moved quickly.

Two days after the attack, Clarke exploded.

"How dare she?!" Clarke screamed, her fury forcing Raven and Monty to cower in the corner. "She can't just become this, this _thing_ and leave me, leave our _daughter_ like this! No, she doesn't get to do this. She's coming back, come hell or high fucking water!"

Deep inside, Clarke knew that this… occurrence certainly wasn't Lexa's fault at all. She knew the story of Lexa's father, she knew that he had struggled with the reaper infections and the mutations that the earlier forms had caused. She also now understood that the mutations carried on within Lexa. But in that moment, she couldn't actually think rationally - Lexa often joked that Sky Women often did not - because she was so _angry._

 _Why_ just _why_ did this have to happen to her family?! Especially when things had been getting so _good - amazing_ even! They had a beautiful home! A precious three year old on the cusp of turning four and she was a damn angel - always listening to her big bad Commander mama and her big bad Princess momma. Clarke had even been trying to convince Lexa to get them some sort of family pet, and the blonde had been _so close_ to winning the Commander over. They had been doing so well, they had been so _happy, finally_ after all those years of war and hunger and pain and _agony_ and Clarke didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream in that moment but she was sure she would be doing both in due time.

Nostrils flared, Clarke let out an angered, desperate scream, smashing her fist into the table before storming out of the blacksmith shop, a fiery determination alight in her baby blue eyes.

Her father had always been a determined man, a kind yet determined man that was willing to do absolutely anything, even murder, for his family.

His daughter was the same.

Clarke sheathed a razor sharp sword with precision, strapping it around her waist with ease with one hand while the other grabbed her pistol. She pressed a kiss to her daughters temple, just light enough so as not to wake her, before walking swiftly out of her home.

She walked with purpose, and the people moved to form a path for her. She gave Octavia a simple look, and the brunette met her step for step, and the two women began to trek through the dark forest.

Like father, like daughter.

* * *

 _ **Lemme know if it made you feel some type of way.**_


End file.
